


Language of Love

by un1c0rntea



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea
Summary: Howard comes home from Jazzercise to find a scatting Vince in his bedroom and night gown...
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched 'Journey To The Centre Of The Punk' and thought it would be cool for these two to scat together more. :) x

Late at night, cars hissing past the window, the faint pitter patter of rain outside. Howard still wasn't back from Jazzercise. Vince didn't really understand the appeal of it.

He was in Howard's bedroom, somewhere he went a lot when he was home alone. It bought him comfort, as well as slipping on one of Howard's night shirts. Although, this looked like a night dress on Vince.

He had a few minutes maybe before Howard would return so he went over to his record shelf and put some Nina Simone on. 

The light and cheerful piano notes of  _ My Baby Just Cares For Me  _ began to play as the record spun round and crackled like a fire.

Vince mimed the piano with his fingers while wiggling his hips side to side in time with the rhythm.

_ "My baby don't care for shows _

_ My baby don't care for clothes _

_ My baby just cares for me…" _

He knew every word. He had been practicing and decided that one day, when he was done pretending that he hated jazz, he would impress Howard with how much he knew. Genius.

He picked up a bottle of red wine that he bought upstairs from the kitchen earlier and glugged some into a wine glass. Humming softly watching himself in the mirror, lost in his reflection. 

_ "My baby just cares for me. Ba doo doo." _

At the piano instrumental Vince began to scat with his eyes shut. He liked to pretend that he was in a bar and Howard was the suave piano player wearing a top hat and tails while he lay atop of it like a cat.

Unfortunately, Vince was so lost in his reverie that when he opened his eyes he didn't realise Howard was standing in the doorway, mouth agape. The two of them didn't say anything for a while and Vince's hands itched to turn the music off so he could run and hide. I mean this was embarrassing 'Vince-I hate jazz Noir' listening to...jazz! Well hypocritical.

Howard dropped his bags to the floor and slowly made his way over to Vince with a,

_ "Ske bee dee do wa wah -" _

_ "Boo ba ba dee da dayyy." _

_ "Bow dee dee dee doo wah oww!" _

_ "Skee pop a pop a doo -" _

_ "Bow bow!" _

Vince stepped closer until the gap between them closed and Vince rested his head on Howard's chest. He didn't care it was sweaty, it was soft like a big marshmallow or a pillow. Howard drew him into a hug by wrapping his arms around his waist as they both sway gently.

Howard chuckled a little, but barely audible at a red faced Vince who tried to hide by burrowing into his chest. He continued to sing,  _ "Baby, My baby don't care for shows." _

_ "And he don't even care for clothes."  _ Vince sang back softly, looking up into the taller man's brown eyes.  _ "He cares for me." _

Well the rest of the song played out Howard asked, stroking Vince's cheek, "Why. Why didn't you tell me you liked jazz?"

"Thought you'd laugh at me. Wanted to surprise you."

"Well I'm...very surprised little man." Vince laughed, showing a cheeky smile.

"Genius though innit? I know all the words. And I know all about scat now."

"Wow. Yeah I am impressed Sir. Scat is...like a language you know."

"A language of love. It's amazing, s'like a question."

Howard stopped swaying then looked down at a soft eyed Vince, "And I'm the answer." Their lips met. If this is what would happen now that Howard knew he was a jazz fan, it was definitely something Vince could get used to. He and Howard would have to scat together more often. 

The boys kissed slowly as Nina sang,

_ 'My baby just cares for me.' _


End file.
